pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV |-| Section 4= XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX ---- Reply Yeah, it is fine!--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Edit How does it make sense to you that we bold the species of the Pokémon, when it has its own name. It's not like Dawn's Togekiss, where its name or what it is is both Togekiss. --Rai 水 (talk) 11:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply Same here, it finally evolved and it can Mega Evolve too into Mega Charizard X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it seems so!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep, it is a pretty excited new chapter.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Names Like which ones, exactly? All of them should be official. Energy ''X'' 13:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) do you know how to put new cries to the pokemon pages?TG12 (talk) 14:04, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Page You caught me editing the article. You published an edit while I was editing, meaning I had to place my differences into the article. I just didn't see the part where the infobox was edited. Energy ''X'' 09:35, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Eh, it's just minor stuff. Pages can be renamed, but the links will also have to be changed. But where is the source for all those titles? Energy ''X'' 13:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm out of town and the internet connection is hugely limited here in case you post something and I don't immediately respond. Therefore, I may have to catch this week's episode on Hulu as the program I use to watch these episodes while they're airing requires an internet connection, which also means I can't connect to the Japanese internet connection I have either until Friday. PokémonGamer 15:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Alain Yeah, I am surprised as well, his two new Pokémon are identical to Tierno's though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Thinking about it, it might be an error and I think that's the case.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I removed them. It was an error in the episode I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I guess so and I don't think we will see Alain having a Mega Metagross since Steven already showed a Mega Metagross.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's still possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have kinda mixed feelings about it. Show the template first before I can give my support or not.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I already replied, look at the message above.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Edits You don't need to add clear templates everywhere, only when the last paragraph ends with an image and a new one starts with a table or other large template. Energy ''X'' 09:04, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Template I have seen around about a template you are making. I support, if that does anything. Is there a forum or anything? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) News Have you got time to do news these months? Energy ''X'' 12:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that there are a lot of instances that one cannot really determine if a Pokémon evolved or if the character just has another ones. Like that Celosia's Doublade, it never was stated that it evolved, right? It's but an assumption. At least Norman's two Slakoth indicate they evolved (since that incident happened years before the RS arc took place). Energy ''X'' 11:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Huh, I forgot about that. Probably best to undo the edits, then. Energy ''X'' 19:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) One other thing. If you could, try to spend more time on the discussions feature. These days, it's quite hard for me alone to moderate the whole thing. A lot of times there are comments in foreign languages, which violate the rules. Energy ''X'' 19:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Name Weird, I don't have any issue with it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) That was weird indeed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:17, July 20, 2016 (UTC) tell me what i should so i will not get banned NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 17:46, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I believe he is still an admin.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC) He has been promoted back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Final warning Continuing to edit war and add templates to pages that don't need it will get you blocked for even longer. You have been told not to do this many times by myself and others. There's so much that needs improvement here, and we're not going to tolerate you wasting our time with this nonsense. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Shock, who the hell is "our" or is it just you, show me a conversation where there is more than just you and Ellis and I'll put the block back on, otherwise you and I are going to have issues. :Ellis: No, I meant to leave it on your page as well, regardless of that fact, I'm tired of Shockstorm simply banning people who disagree with him. News Hey Ellis99 , can you do the latest Pokemon news? Just wondering please and thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message thank you for the reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Since you are known to find in which episodes a character has appeared, can you do that for this character? Energy ''X'' 12:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Should've thought of that. But it didn't offer much, since the links connect to the game page, not the anime one. Still, thanks. Energy ''X'' 12:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Got you I got your message thank you for the reply & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm Ellis, how are you agreeing with X when he makes no sense. How is what I'm doing lazy and unprofessional? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC)